Yandere Doflamingo
by miral96
Summary: Y/N Your name. Y/N always imagined what will happen if Doflamingo her favorite character will fall for her. Sweet affection… How something sweet can become so forceful? How can a Yandere have the unbreakable women? Chaos will break loose. M rated content inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about our lovely yandere bird man! Doffy don't kill me! This is M rated story with Mature content as well dark themes such as abuse and torture. I might have some spelling mistakes too I didn't noticed XD This is my first chapter! Yes! Let's sail along! I'm weird XD There no sexual actions in this one yet.**

 **Summary: Y/N= Your name. Y/N always imagined what will happen if Doflamingo her favorite character will fall for her. Sweet affection… How something sweet can become so forceful? How can a Yandere have the unbreakable women? Chaos will break loose.**

Chapter 1- Welcome to Dressrosa!

Y/N walked slowly in the colorful streets of Dressrosa. 'It was a good idea to visit this country. It was beautiful and most people were smiling. There were even living toys on the street!' Y/N sighed happily while slight wind blew past her. Indeed a great idea. a tall figure with pink feathery coat came to her. His usual big smile on his face. "Doflamingo." _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Y/N opened her eyes. 'White ceiling… Orange sheets… Something hard pressed on her cheek.' Y/N looked down to see her black shielded katana sword. She had this sword for many years and even won Kenjutsu competition with it. It was a weird hobby but she liked it. Y/N starched her arms and slowly got up from her bed. Her nightgown hanged loosely on her form.

'Stupid alarm clock! You just ruined another good one piece dream! And about Doffy at that!' Her favorite character from the show was Doflamingo. Y/N smiled. "I wish I could've really meet Doffy and make him fall for me… We could just both live happily in his castle and crew base…" Image of Doflamingo and her laying without clothes together in his big bed flashed in Y/N mind. Y/N blushed. "Brain it's only morning! Relax a bit!"

Y/N ate breakfast and prepared to head out to collage. She was 19 years old so she lived alone. She was orphan so she kind of lived alone for most of her life besides the time with her adoptive mother. Who left her to live alone at age 16 and herself gone to travel the world for her job. Y/N changed her clothes to a red topless top and short blue shorts with brown comfortable shoes.

Bright sun in the clean blue sky shined outside. Almost a perfect day. Sunny yet not too hot. Y/N walked slowly enjoying the day. She stopped in her tracks. There in front her laid a black katana sword on the ground. "What a sword doing on the street?" Y/N walked to the sword and picked it up. "Wait… It's my sword! What it doing here?!" _Got you girl!_ Female voice was heard from nowhere in Y/N ears. "Wha… What? Wh…" Bright light shined from everywhere into Y/N eyes. Warmth, Peace then blackness.

'Tickling… Stop tickling my nose… It's still early to get up…' "M… Miss… Are… Can… Hear me?" Y/N opened her eyes to look at the source of the words. "Can you hear me Miss?" "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" "Sorry? Your room? This is Dressrosa." "Dress… Rosa?" The blonde women in the blue dress next to Y/N nodded. "Dressrosa?" "Yes Miss." "The Dressrosa?" "Yes Miss I already told you. Did you drank too much alcohol perhaps?" "Is that a joke?" "No…"

Y/N very slowly got up and looked around. Grass under her. Big colorful city around her… With talking toys… "What?! What the hack?! What is this?!" Y/N almost didn't fell back from shock unless the women caught her. "Miss be careful… You might fall on your sword…"

Doflamingo strolled casually in his city by himself smiling enjoying the good sun. His platinum short blonde hair shined under the sun. 'Fufufu what a day. After all those boring negotiations… Threatening it really made me want to go out for a stroll. Maybe some good booze will relax me.' Doflamingo was walking in his usual "special" walking way how he liked to call it when something caught his eye. Two woman. One of them screaming curses it seems while holding a katana. The other tries to stop her. 'Fufufufu! Let's see.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 Extra long! Some spicy stuff in it! Yes there is mature content in it but I put warning before it if someone want to skip. Though I think Doffy will make a great yandere! Especially because of his string ability. Like a yandere puppeteer ~**

 **Summary: Y/N= Your name. Y/N always imagined what will happen if Doflamingo her favorite character will fall for her. Sweet affection… How something sweet can become so forceful? How can a Yandere have the unbreakable women? Chaos will break loose.**

"_"- Talking.

'_'- Thoughts.

Chapter 2- The bet

Y/N was cursing such curse words that even Roronoa Zoro would blush from it. She was stuck in One Piece world! And it wasn't a joke! 'How?! When?! Why!' Her mind was in one big mass. "Fufufu what a dirty mouth you have girl." Y/N spun to the talker. "Shut up you little…" Y/N's eyes widened. There in all his glory stood the one and only pirate captain and current king of Dressrosa Doflamingo. With his usual long grin she could feel his gaze studying her behind his sunglasses. Y/N could only keep staring at him with wide opened mouth. Her favorite character now stood alive before her… And he was smoking hot for sure with his sun kissed skin and platinum blonde hair.

Doflamingo looked Y/N over. 'Cute face and nice hair color. Body is ok too and those clothes show fair amount of it. Not that he complains. She easily could become one of his fan woman back in his castle. He wouldn't mind having fun with her once in a while.' Then Doflamingo's eyes lingered on Y/N's katana sword. 'Now that's interesting.' "Girl you didn't finished your sentence. I'm little what? Tho I can assure you I'm not little in a certain area."

The girl besides Y/N was shaking. "Doflamingo sama! Please forgive her! She just drank too much alcohol!" Doflamingo looked over Y/N again. "She looks sober to me." Y/N took a deep breath. 'Now it's not the time to panic! I know his character well… One thing sure you don't want to get on his bad side. Ever.' "I… I'm sober Sir. I just came for a visit to Dressrosa and… Well… I got lost so I started to panic!" 'Did he realized it's a lie?'

Doflamingo smiled more widely. "I see! Well if you will ever want a special tour call me little stray fufufu." Y/N's eyebrow twitched from annoyance about her new nickname. "Perahps… I'll remember it." "Now we must go! Please excuse us Doflamingo sama!" The other women dragged quickly Y/N away with her. They kept walking almost running until they were inside a small café.

The women Claudia as she introduced herself to Y/N was a café manger in Dressrosa. She kept on lecturing to Y/N on how dangerous Doflamingo is and how lucky they are for not getting any punishment. Y/N knew Doflamingo won't bother with unimportant people like they are. 'But… He was really handsome… Even more then she imagined in her dreams!' "Are you listening Y/N?" "Huh?" "I said I could show you around if you want since the café isn't too full around this hour." "Yeah! Sure thanks!"

Claudia showed Y/N many clothing and food stores. Y/N just couldn't stop staring at the moving living toys. Though it made her sad a bit since she knew who they really were. Y/N smiled and looked at her sword strapped to her hip. 'At least I didn't came alone here… Also maybe it will be cool to see real alive one piece characters. Omg maybe I could meet the strewhats! Especially Luffy and Zoro!' Y/N was so deep in her thoughts about her new adventure she didn't noticed she took a wrong turn to a very wrong alley.

"Hey Claudia… Claudia?" Y/N looked around but didn't found her. 'Did I get lost?' "So what we going to do with that one hehe?" Y/N heard voices in front her. She quickly hid behind a big tree. There in front her was laying injured man on the ground crying. Next to him stood old man with broad flat nose with snot hanging out of it. Y/N immediately recognized him. 'Trebol!' "Fufufufu! You are right! Disposal we shall do then! Goodbye little rat." Doflamingo who stood next to Trebol cut the man lying on the floor with his strings killing him easily.

Y/N's eyes widened with fear. 'It wasn't scary when it was on TV but in reality…' "Did you liked the show there stray girl fufufu?" Y/N's heart almost stopped. 'He heard me…' "Well get out! The young master called you hehehe!" Trebol was about to attack the tree but Y/N came out. Doflamingo turned all of his attention to her. "So what were you doing there _stray_?" His demanding tone left no room for argument. Y/n swallowed. "I… I… I just lost my way and when I saw what was happening I hid…" "So you're not a spy stray?" Y/N felt dangerous aura from Doflamingo for a second. "No! I'm not!"

Doflamingo walked right at her and stopped a few inches away from her. "But we still have a problem here fufufu. How can I let my royal image to get stained by a rumor I killed someone?" His voice was taunting yet challenging to see her answer it. "I won't tell! If you want I could also leave Deressrosa!" 'I don't have a devil fruit or a special ability. I only have my swordsman skills that alone hardly enough to defeat Doflamingo.'

"I have a great idea! I will make a bet to you stray! Your'e a swordsman right? If you could lend just one scratch on me I will let you go! But if you fail I could do one thing I want to you fufufu… How is it sounds to you stray?" Y/N was in a loss of words. 'I have… Almost… No probably zero chance to lend a hit on him.' Trebol walked way too closer to Y/N. "Ne Ne! You don't really have a choice! Either way death awaits you!" He laughed. "Now now Trebol we must let a fair chance to our little stray!"

Y/N held her hands in a fist. 'I have no choice!' "Ok! I will do it!" "Great! Let's begin fufufu!" Y/N drew her katana but before she could even swing it her body froze. Rather was controlled. Y/N's body walked on itself to Doflamingo. "Is that all stray? I kind of thought you might be a bit stronger…" Y/N clenched her teeth. "My name isn't stray you stupid bird guy!" Was it luck or skill but the string on her arm which held the sword got caught in it's blade and was cut off. By reflex Y/N swung her katana quickly cutting two small lines on Doflamingo cheek. Silence.

Doflamingo looked shocked for a while but not as much as Trebol was. Y/N just stood there looking blankly at them. 'What? Wait… I… I did it?! I did it! I cut Doflamingo! The Doflamingo!' Doflamingo cought his composure fast. "Well stray puppy you actually… Failed. Fufufufufu!" Y/N was now more angry then surprised. "What?! But I cut you! I cut you with my sword just like you said!" "I said _one_ cut dear stray." Her eyes looked in horror at him. 'Huh? So I'm… Is it the end?' Suddenly Doflamingo started to walk away and Y/N's body followed him by itself.

 **Mature content ahead!** Doflamingo and Y/N stopped in another far away alley. Y/N stared scared at him. 'I want still to live… I still have so much to see… Why…' Her body walked again towards him until it stopped right in front him. "Now for the punishment of your loss stray! Fufufu!" The strings around her chest tightened squeezing Y/N's nipples but not cutting. Y/N gasped in surprise. She felt hot breath on her ear. "What's the matter? I never said I will kill you stray right? I have batter idea in store for you fufufu…" "What are you… Ah!" Y/N yelped from the sudden grip on her breasts. Doflamingo gripped her both breasts hard then relaxed his grip to massage both. Y/N moaned not being able to stop herself. She never was touched like that before. Doflamingo started to circle with his thumbs on Y/N's breasts earning more moaning from her.

Y/N could feel her hottest spot getting wet. "A… Ah… S… Sto… Ahhh…" 'What I'm doing? I always wanted to have sex like thing with Doflamingo… But this… I like how it feels but I don't like the way it happens… Am I getting molested?' Y/N let out another loud moan when a new string harshly got pressed to her pussy. Rubbing it slowly making Y/N moan more. Her underwear was completely socked now. Doflamingo rubbed her nipples so rough she could feel her top getting up showing a bit of her stomach. "Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" "Little stray you enjoying it far more then you should fufufu! I didn't even entered you yet."

Y/N lost herself to the new pleasure she was experiencing. The string on her pussy rubbed her pussy harder and faster almost cutting her shorts. So is Y/N's moans become louder not being able to control her body even mentally anymore. Y/N started to feel something hot gathering in her abdomen. She wanted it to explode so much! Doflamingo pushed her nipples hard forward and the string pushed hard against Y/N's clit. "Ahhh!" Y/N felt hot liquid explodes out of her pussy. "Good stary! Cum for me!" Doflamingo removed his strings from Y/N. Y/N fell on the ground still twitching from the unknown feeling.

Doflamingo looked at Y/N from above. "Come to my little party stray fufufu. I think I took a liking to you." If only Y/N knew what it truly meant. Doflamingo turned around walking away leaving Y/N in a mass on the ground. Y/N laid on the ground a few good minutes to catch her breath. When she finally understood what happened she chocked a silent cry. 'Doflamingo her favorite character raped her? In all the fanfics she read about it… None of it truly described how it really felt… Was she broken now?'

'No! I won't let him that satisfaction! I won't be broken by the likes of him! I never believe I actually looked up to Doflamingo once… But this time I'm not going down without a fight! I might be weaker then him now but I know the world of one piece! I know more secrets and more ways to get stronger then Doflamingo will ever know!' "There you are Y/N!" Claudia ran to her. 'It might be weird I'm this positive after what happened but it helped me to wake up and stop being already in shock! I need to protect myself in this world from now on.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here! Finally I could show Doflamingo Yandere side! I didn't want him to be a random Yandere so I tried to give a good reason for his Yandere behavior. I thought more to show Doflamingo unstable mental side. There is sexual content here but no sexual actions.**

 **Summary: Y/N= Your name. Y/N always imagined what will happen if Doflamingo her favorite character will fall for her. Sweet affection… How something sweet can become so forceful? How can a Yandere have the unbreakable women? Chaos will break loose.**

"_"- Talking.

'_'- Thoughts.

Chapter 3- Steal the fruit!

Y/N was resting her head on a table in Claudia's café. Thoughts of what done Doflamingo to her still played in her head. 'I feel so... Humiliated. How could I enjoy it? It did felt good but I knew he was just abusing me for fun! That's it I need to find a way to protect myself! Such thing could've ended in a worst way.' Y/N touched her clothed crutch. The shorts there were still wet a bit.

"How do you feel Y/N? You looked depressed since yesterday. Something happened when you got lost?" Y/N sighed. 'Claudia sure thing have good intuition.' "Nothing someone just scared me a bit but I'm alright now." "Y/N be careful there are many jobless people here who would love to rub you!" Y/N set straight. "Claudia do you know something of the party Doflamingo making?" "Oh Doflamingo's sama evening party! Yes Doflamingo sama making a party to show off his new devil fruit he found." Y/N smiled. 'That's my chance! If I could get this devil fruit I can gain maybe useful powers to protect myself in this world. But that also means... If I will get caught Doflamingo might actually kill me this time and not the painless death kind.'

Claudia set in front Y/N. "Do you want to attend to Doflamingo's party?" Y/N smiled nervously. "Well he did invited me..." After molesting me. "Doflamingo sama did? That's amazing! They say Doflamingo's parties are one of the fanciest parties in Dressrosa! You should definitely go Y/N!" Y/N nodded. She's terrified from the thought what Doflamingo and his crew could do to her if she will get caught but such opportunity might not come again. "Ok Y/N we need to buy a nice dress for you!" The next second Y/N was dragged out of the café by Claudia to the clothing stores.

After trying on too much dresses Y/N choose a short red dress with silk roses on the hips and at the ends. Y/N decided to choose short tight dress on purpose in case she will need to distract Doflamingo from her true aim. Although she doubted it will work but won't hurt to be prepared. 'I don't want to meet him after... What happened even with this plan... Maybe I should buy a wig?' Before Y/N could think further Claudia dragged Y/N out of the store happily without knowing the truth.

After playing out possible outcomes of her plan thousands times Y/N tried to distract herself until the party. She tried to help Claudia wash the dishes but it looked more like she tried to kill the dishes. From nervousness Y/N's movement was harsh. The hours passed by and only one hour was left. Y/N looked at the sky from the café. 'Soon... Hopefully I could avoid Doflamingo.'

Doflamingo stood in a dark room next to a glass case on a table. He smiled. "What a lovely devil fruit you are fufufu. You look almost alone and lost here like... That stray girl..." How he liked squeezing her body... Her loud moans really turned him on. He likes girls who moans hard and nice. 'I wish she would come to my party fufufu. There so many things I want to try with her... On the one women who had the luck to lend a direct hit on me. Although it is weird I keep thinking on that stray. I have too much woman who can fulfill my needs yet why my mind wonders to that women?'

Image of Corazon's eyes that defined Doflamingo's desires flashed in his mind. 'Corazon... Most painful betrayal. The only person that defined my every desire!' Doflamingo slammed his fist on the table. a vain popped on his forehead. "So you still hunt me huh? Fufufu... If that women is your way to hunt me then I will bend her to my will! I will make every bone in her body mine! You heard me brother?! You will not defy me anymore!"

The time has come. Doflamingo's party started. Many noble families attended the party. Y/N stood awkwardly in Dessrosa's big garden. 'Can I really even enter this party? Everybody looks so important here!' "Look who jumped for a visit! Hehehe Young master was waiting for you stray!" Trebol was invading uncomfortably Y/N's personal space. He grabbed her hand in iron grip and dragged her into the castle. "Doffy! Look! Your stray puppy here!" Y/N almost paled when she saw Doflamingo again standing in a black suit. Few woman almost threw themselves over Doflamingo.

When Doflamingo saw Y/N his smile widened. He walked over to them with long big steps. "Fufufufu to be honest I thought you won't come little stray. What made you come here?" Y/N recognized suspicion in his voice. "I... I just... Didn't want more problems..." 'Batter let him think I'm afraid of him now although it's not far from the truth. Doflamingo looked over Y/N's form. The red dress hugged just right all the perfect places. How much he wanted to rip it off now. Instead he held out his arm to Y/N. "Would you honor me with a dance Miss..." "Y/N." 'Stupid why you told him your real name?!'

Y/N took his arm and let him lead her to the dance floor. Doflamingo treated her gently when they danced together. Even offered her a drink once in a while. Almost as if The Doflamingo she met in the alley was just a bad dream. Doflamingo swiftly spun Y/N around handling her with gentle moves. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening dear Y/N?" "Y... Yes! It's a lovely party." "Almost lovely as your dress." Doflamingo gave her another look over.

When the music ended Doflamingo walked to the center of the dance floor next to a table. On a table was some object with a cover on it. Y/N swallowed. That's her aim for this evening. Smiling she made her way to Doflamingo trying to hide her nervousness. Doflamingo smiled widely at her. "Do you want to see my new treasure Y/N?" Y/N nodded. Without a further word Doflamingo lifted the cover. "This is a new devil fruit I found. It's called Ai Ai. Devil fruit of love." Y/N looked at it. 'Love? Is it like boa hancoock devil fruit?'

Few men called Doflamingo to them and he left giving Y/N his usual smile. Most of Donquixote crew talked to the guests the others just ate food. This was Y/N's perfect timing! Y/N took a deep breath. 'You can do this! This is why you came here! It's now or never!' Y/N took the devil fruit. "Hey you what are you doing?!" Women in a pink purple dress started to run towards Y/N. Y/N recognized her as Baby 5. The other Donquixote crew members also shifted their attention to Y/N. Without thinking Y/N quickly swallowed the devil fruit. Baby 5 was ready to shoot her from a gun.

"Ai Ai no mi!" Y/N copied luffy fighting cry. All Doflamingo's crew members stopped in their tracks. Baby 5 held her hands to her heart. "Oh no! I can't hurt her! I love her too much! I must be useful to her!" Hearts appeared in Baby 5's eyes. All other crew members were holding their hearts as well yelling how they love Y/N and can't hurt her. Y/N shocked from her new power and overconfident turned to face Doflamingo. Y/N pointed her finger fast towards him. "Ai Ai no mi!"

Doflamingo moved his hand to his heart but instead pointed it back to Y/N. Y/N stated at him surprised. "But How..." "I'm not affected little stray? Simple. This devil ability do not affect those with strong haki ability." Y/N stepped back. 'This is bad... I'm being pushed to the corner. Maybe I can use his crew to escape from here! Y/N was about to say something when sharp strings cut off her dress to shreds. Y/N fell back from the force. "Ahh!" She yelped and tried to cover her breasts and womanhood.

Doflamingo walked to Y/N. Vain popped on his forehead. Huge forced smile on his face. Y/N was practically shaking from Doflamingo's deadly aura now. "So the stray puppy decided to steal from me right under my nose? Fufufufu! So you decided to betray my kindness Y/N?" Y/N gritted her teeth. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "Kindness?! Your kindness?! You molested me and abused me! How the fuck is that kindness?!" "Quiet! I let you live! I didn't even raped you stray! You need to learn your place." Y/N looked into Doflamingo eyes with the best strong look she could make at the moment.

"So you will defy me Y/N?" "As long as I live! I will never bend down to your wishes!" Doflamingo clenched his jaw. "Then you will live with me and my desires forever! I won't let you defy me like..." 'Corazon did..." Y/N stated in fear at what Doflamingo said. 'Is he insane completely? How from someone who acted so gently today he turned to this?!' Sharp pain in the neck. Blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Well I decided to make Y/N closer to our Doffy. I'm evil XD I just love writing in the morning in the baloney! There is sexual content here as well as slight torture.**

 **Summary: Y/N= Your name. Y/N always imagined what will happen if Doflamingo her favorite character will fall for her. Sweet affection… How something sweet can become so forceful? How can a Yandere have the unbreakable women? Chaos will break loose.**

"_"- Talking.

'_'- Thoughts.

Chapter 4- New living arrangement

'My head…' Y/N felt dizziness. When she tried to move her hands to rub her head to her surprise she couldn't. Her eyes snapped open. "W… What…" 'Where am I?! What happened?' Y/N tried to move her body again only to see it was tied to the bed corners. Y/N's body shivered under the chill wind from the window. Y/N slowly looked down on herself to see she was naked tied to a big bed. Y/N blushed. 'Why I'm naked?!'

The memories from last evening rushed into her head all at once. Y/N's eyes widened. Shit! He caught me! I have to get out of here! Who knows what he will do to me?! I have to get out!' Y/N tried to pull harshly on her ties. "It's useless girl. You will only hurt yourself more." Baby 5 stood in the doorway in her usual maid uniform. Y/N stopped moving from fear Baby 5 was still mad about the stunt she pulled on her.

Baby 5 untied Y/N. "We had to tie you up in case you would've woke up at night so you won't run away. There is a dress in the closet wear it." For now Y/N decided to do as her captures say. Y/N took out of the closet short loose at the end yellow cream dress. "Ahm… Are there any you know… Any bra and underwear?" "Young master said it's your punishment for trying to steal from him. You must eat breakfast with him only in that dress."

Y/N paled. 'Don't tell me… Is he going again to…' Y/N's knees started to shake slightly. "Young master also told me to say to you he won't touch your body at your meal with him." Y/N's body noticeably relaxed after hearing it. Y/N took a deep breath and wore the short dress. It's fabric was thin so Y/N's nipples were visible a bit but thankfully it covered her womanhood good. "So where is the dining room?" Baby 5's eyes sparkled. "Do you need my help?" Y/N chuckled. 'That's right. I forgot how baby 5 gets excited when someone needs her.' Y/N nodded to her. "Follow me then! I will help you!" Baby 5 led Y/N to the dining room through big halls.

Y/N entered after Baby 5 into a big wide dining room with long big dining table with red cover. At the head of it set Doflamingo like a king of the world. The food was served on the table untouched. When Doflamingo noticed them he smiled his usual wide smile. "Good morning to you two fufufu! Baby 5 thank you for bringing Y/N here. you helped me allot." Baby 5 blushed. "I'm really glad I could help you young master!" Baby 5 left the room skipping happily.

Now all Doflamingo attention was on Y/N. His eyes looked all of her over slowly making her conscious of her clothing. "The dress I choose for you really fits you well." Y/N nodded quietly afraid to do the wrong move to anger the man further. Doflamingo pointed on the chair opposite of him at the other end of the table. "Come seat stray we have a few things to discuss." Y/N slowly set not taking her eyes of Doflamingo. 'It's too dangerous to relax around him.' "I think you should walk without a bra more often when I'm around stray fufufu." Y/N blushed on his comment and a frown made to her lips. 'That little…'

A string roughly pressed itself to Y/N clit earning a gasp from her. Doflamingo started to eat like nothing is happening. At that moment Y/N cursed in her mind her sea stone prism bracelet on her hand. The string stayed unmoving pressed to her clit. "I thought… You said you won't touch me during our meal?" "I'm not dear Y/N. It is merely my string not me. Now eat you must be hungry!" Doflamingo gave her a look not giving her room to refuse. Y/N shakingly took chicken and bite it. The string rubbed against her clit making her almost choke on her food. Y/N could feel her dress getting a wet stain from her pussy. Y/N tried to control her body from moving too much especially from fear responding to Doflamingo's torture.

"Come on Y/N! Eat more fufufu! I want you to be full when you hear my wonderful news I have to tell you! Fufufu!" Doflamingo was really taking pleasure in the sight before him. Y/N straggling against his string while choking on her food. What a lovely sight Y/N's hardened nipples from _his_ torture. The string rubbed harder Y/N's clit making slopping noises in her ears. Her hips strated to move a bit against his string refusing to listen to Y/N.

Doflamingo got up to get Y/N's attention. "Now to the main topic that I wanted to discuss with you little stray. Since you have _my_ devil fruit now you are _my_ possession from now on. You are to stay in my castle at all time without permission to leave it's grounds until I will say otherwise. Welcome to your new home Y/N! Fufufufu!" Y/N looked at Doflamingo with a mix of shock and horror forgetting even about her pleasure at the moment. 'He won't kill me… I should've known… He will make me pay with torture."

Doflamingo got up and walked away from the dining room with a triumph smile. The string on Y/N clit disappeared living her pussy throbbing. But right now Y/N didn't cared for it. She was a prisoner of one of the most sinister characters in One Piece world. Y/N just stared blankly at the wall. 'I can't escape… I'm… Now under Doflamingo's direct gaze…' a maid come to fetch Y/N back to her room.


End file.
